


Feathers and whiskers

by UrsulaKohl



Category: MOJO Magical Horses (Toys)
Genre: Cats, Drawing, Gen, Pegasus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaKohl/pseuds/UrsulaKohl
Summary: A black, winged horse meets a black, un-winged cat.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Feathers and whiskers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



> Merry Yuletide!


End file.
